The invention relates to a semiconductor device having a semiconductor chip.
In order to increase the reliability between a semiconductor device having flip-chip contacts and a circuit carrier or rewiring substrate particularly during cycling test, after surface mounting the interspace between the active surface of the semiconductor device and the circuit carrier is filled by an underfill material. A slow dispensing process is used for this purpose.
For this dispensing process, alongside the semiconductor device it is necessary to allocate a correspondingly large area on the circuit carrier in order that corresponding tools can introduce the underfill material into the interspace between the semiconductor device and the circuit carrier. This area requirement and also the slow dispensing process have a disadvantageous effect on the manufacturing throughput. Furthermore, this filling is restricted to underfill materials which are able to fill the interspace between the underside of the semiconductor device and the circuit carrier with the aid of capillary action.
It is know from US 2005/0012208, for example, to apply a layer that may serve as underfill material to a semiconductor wafer by means of a spinning or printing process. Afterward, the individual semiconductor chips with an underfill layer can be separated from the wafer.
This method has the disadvantage, however, that the flip-chip contacts are soiled or even covered with the underfill material. The layer has to be removed from the tips of the flip-chip contacts in a further method process in order to make it possible to produce a good electrical connection between the flip-chip contacts and the rewiring substrate.
Furthermore, the layer is normally removed mechanically from the flip-chip contacts. This can lead to damage to the flip-chip contacts.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.